A New Adventure
by RaphaelShadows
Summary: Years after a difficult childhood, Mewtwo is about to start at a new school. As he starts to create friendships and maybe even discovers love for the first time, he learns that he is not yet done with his past. Also, pokemon are humans. Rated T for later content.


Please read and enjoy!

I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, he looks up at the ceiling. It wasn't really interesting, he just couldn't be bothered to get up. The ceiling was the colour blue, the same colour as her eyes. Mewtwo shook his head. He couldn't be distracted by past faces. No matter how much he cared about her. Knowing that he had to get up, he went to his mirror. Looking into it and staring right back at him were violet eyes, partially covered by his purple hair. Sometimes he wondered if the person staring back was really him.

He walked over to his bathroom and turned the tap towards him and splashed the cold water over his face, to wake himself up. Then he went to his wardrobe and grabbed black jeans, a tight dark purple top and a lighter purple vest, and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning father," he greeted the taller man as he walked in. Giovanni. He wasn't his real father, but he took him in. It was mainly due to Mewtwo's powers, but over time grew to think of him as his own.

"Good morning Mewtwo. Are you ready for your first day?"

It was Mew two's first day of year 9, and because of the move due to Giovanni's job, he moved away from his friends, and had to start again from scratch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," though he said that for more for himself than replying.

...

 **At the school**

Mewtwo walked through the school gates and looked around at all the new people. Normally he wouldn't mind to have stood out, but because he didn't know how things worked around here, he didn't want any trouble or unwanted attention. He already had his timetable, he just needed to know where to go. He looked around to see if he could spot any friendly looking people. After no success he just decided to wing it.

While winging it he walked into a girls change room, by mistake, and walked in on a couple making out, to his dismay.

The bell rang, so he was stuck. He could try to read someone's mind to find out where to go, but he didn't want to risk exposing his powers to anyone.

'Hey kid, can I help you?" a teacher asked noticing he was lost. He was just taller than Mewtwo with blue eyes, light blond hair, and wore a formal attire, white button up shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows with a vest over the top and black dress pants and shoes.

"Yeah, can you point me to this class please," he showed him the class room number.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Mr Hiley, I teach English at this school Mewtwo," He said the last bit dragged out, having to look for his name on the timetable shown to him. And when he looked up he noticed. "Hey, you have violet eyes!"

"Yeah?" He was used to that comment, for violet eyes were rare.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to seem like a weirdo, but that eye colour is very rare. Besides you now, there was only one other person in this school with violet eyes, and I can tell you, her violet eyes was quite a shock to this school at first. A lot of teachers thought that it was just coloured contacts, like a sign of rebelliousness."

"Oh," now that was a surprise. Out of around the 6-7 billion people in the world, there were probably less than 25-50 people with violet eyes. And considering the fact that there were now two people in this school with violet eyes was quite amazing.

"Yeah, I think you even have class with her looking at your timetable, sport."

They turned the corner to what seemed like PE studies block, with all the different posters about various things like First Aid. They then headed into a big building, probably the gym. It was huge, length, width and height. There were four basketball nets, and a climbing wall. As they approached a big group of students the teacher noticed them coming.

"Fancy seeing you here Mr Hiley!" The other big teacher said with a large grin etched onto his face. He was quite tall and buff with tanned skin and brown hair. He wore dark shorts and a plain red top under a sporting club jacket with grey sneakers.

"Mr Jacobs, looking well. Just dropping off a new student. Mewtwo just had trouble finding this place."

Mewtwo gave a little smile.

"Right, well you're 5 minutes late, but because you're new you'll be excused this time," he said with a low chuckle. He stopped his chuckle when he noticed the pair of violet eyes. "Oh, violet eyes?" He whistled.

"Well, right this way Mewtwo."

He led him to the group of students, and directed him to put his bag down with the others.

"Quiet down!" He yelled at the class. "We have a new student with us today, try not to kill him," he added the last part with a hint of humour in his voice. "This is MewTwo-hm," he trailed off when he could hear some mumbling going on. "Ella! Tyrese! Come up here right now!" He yelled at the two whom the ones were speaking. "Do you care to tell me what was so important, that it couldn't wait until after I finished talking?" He asked in an angered tone.

Tyrese, the boy, short black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a grey shirt and black shorts, only blushed looking a little anxious. The girl with red hair short at the back and long at the front wearing navy blue no sleeve top and purple shorts, Ella, however looked annoyed at the fact that she was interrupted. However she suddenly had a mysterious grin and looked up revealing violet eyes.

"Ha... he...We were just discussing about whether you have declared your love for Mr Hiley yet. Mr Jacobs," she said the last bit in a daring amused way. There were a few "Ooh," around the area.

Mr Jacob's however was not amused. He lightly blushed and gritted his teeth. "You get to show Mewtwo around today and detention after classes are over today. And no, I don't care if that will interfere with your romance life with Entei." He said the last bit knowing what she would've said. He directed Mewtwo to go to the two other teenagers.

As he got close enough, he heard Ella mumble, "At least I have a love life."

"Hi, I'm Mewtwo."

"Sup, I'm Tyrese. Hey violet eyes, like yours Ella."

"Yeah, I don't meet much people with violet eyes," Mewtwo said. He went to put a hand out to shake Ella's hand, but she just ignored it.

"So Tyrese, you didn't answer me before, did you tell her?"

"I'll tell you later, now be nice and say hi to the new guy," he sternly told her.

She just pouted, like a child who was denied candy. "Hi," she said quickly.

"I said 'nice', not 'abrupt." Tyrese corrected her.

"You said say 'hi,' not 'be an actual human being," She mocked, having him giving her a glare. Then she sighed. "Fine, if I am nice can you show him around? There are things I have to do now that I have detention."

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want you just making out with Entei," he said sternly.

"Hi, I'm Ella," she said holding a hand out.

"Hi, Mewtwo," he simply said taking her hand. _At first she seemed a little rude, but she actually seems pretty cool and fun_. _There's something about Ella that makes Me feel weird, in a way I have never felt before._ _Well things are surely going to be interesting,_ he thought.

* * *

So what did you think?

Please review to tell me what you liked, and any improvements you would like to suggest.

(:

Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
